La propisición
by nittasayuri
Summary: Vegeta se ha separado de Bulma. Una joven saiyan le pide que la entrene. ¿una proposición podría cambiar la vida de ambos?PanXVegeta.Dejad reviews xfi .A quien no le guste la pareja que no deje comentarios tirando mi trabajo por tierra xD. 2 CAP UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me esta historia surgida de mi imaginacion de fin recreacional unicamente. Siento la rareza de la pareja, pero es que habia leido algunos fics de esta pareja en ingles y me llamo la atencion y me apetecia escribir sobre ellos. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. **

Capítulo 1 : Entréname Vegeta

Gohan se encontraba frente al ordenador trabajando como de costumbre mientras Videl preparaba la cena .

He recibido respuesta al email que mandé con los cálculos del proyecto – dijo Gohan mirando a su esposa.

Videl se acercó al ordenador dejando la comida en el fuego y juntos leyeron el email.

Enhorabuena cariño. Sabía que lo conseguirías – dijo Videl mientras besaba dulcemente en los labios a su esposo.

Gohan le sonrió exultante.

Videl, creo que la comida se te está quemando – dijo Gohan olisqueando el aire.

Videl se dirigió corriendo a la cocina.

¡Maldición!. El bistec favorito de Pan – dijo Videl mirando con tristeza el filete renegrido en la sartén.

Ponle cualquier cosa en el plato, que se lo comerá, en eso se parece a mi padre – dijo Gohan volviendo la mirada hacía el ordenador de nuevo.

Videl abrió la nevera, de donde cogió un enorme pescado y se puso a preparárselo a su hija.

Llegando esta al rato.

¿Qué es ese olor? - dijo la joven Saiyan arrugando su nariz.

A tu madre se le ha quemado tu bistec favorito – dijo Gohan levantándose de la silla mientras se acercaba a su hija estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Mamá, no tienes remedio. Luego me dices tu a mi que se me quema la comida. De todas maneras me comería un dinosaurio del hambre que traigo – dijo Pan cogiendo el ambientador en spray echándolo por toda la sala para quitar el desagradable olor a quemado.

¿Qué tal por el laboratorio? - quiso saber Gohan mirando a su hija con orgullo. Pues ella también había decidido dedicarse a la labor científica como genetista.

Hemos empezado un proyecto de regeneración de órganos humanos para no aumentar la demanda de ellos para los trasplantes. Para ello estamos criando células madre artificialmente.

Eso es genial hija . ¿ Cuánto tardareis en acabar la investigación?.

Con suerte en unos 4 años.

Videl se dio la vuelta con los platos de la cena en las manos.

A cenar chicos.

Pan y Gohan se sentaron a la mesa comiendo como verdaderas bestias. Videl aun iba por la mitad de su plato. Pero aún se maravillaba de la capacidad que tenían los guerreros del espacio para comer.

Gohan. ¿ No le piensas contar a Pan lo del email? - dijo Videl llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

¡Claro!. Lo había olvidado completamente – dijo Gohan llevándose la mano a la cabeza y sonriendo como todos los Son lo hacían.

¿Qué es eso del email papá?

¿Recuerdas los cálculos que hice para un proyecto de la empresa?

Claro ¡Cómo no me iba a acordar!. Te tiraste durante días, día y noche trabajando sobre ellos.

Pues los han aceptado – dijo Gohan sonriendo ufanamente.

¡Eso es genial papá!.

Pero tengo que irme a la Capital del Norte inmediatamente para incorporarme a trabajar en el proyecto.

Pero hija, no te queremos dejar sola – dijo Videl mirando a su hija preocupada.

¡Mamá!. No soy ninguna niña ya, tengo 24 años. Me se cuidar sola y no por vivir sola va a pasar nada. He pasado cosas peores siendo una niña.

Lo sé – dijo Videl sombriamente recordando la adolescencia de su hija. Era toda una mujer Saiyan. Viviendo sólo para pelear le recordaba demasiado a su suegro. Pero gracias a Dios ya había pasado esa etapa para su tranquilidad y la de Gohan.

Pues ya esta. No dejes que papá desperdicie esta oportunidad de hacer algo grande. Además me pagan bien en el laboratorio, puedo mantenerme. Y si no a las malas puedo recurrir al abuelo Satán, a la abuela Chichi, al tío Goten o a Trunks.

Videl. Pan tiene razón, no va a pasarle nada y si hubiera peligro de algo, hay otros 3 Saiyan más para protegerla.

¡Vale!. No se hable más. Nos iremos a la Capital del Norte.

Al cabo de 2 días ya tenían todo preparado para partir hacía su nueva residencia.

Cariño, cuídate mucho y estate pendiente de la comida, no vayas a salir ardiendo – dijo Videl acariciando la mejilla de su hija que estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta viendo como su padre llevaba los macutos a la auto-nave.

Mamá, tranquila, me se cuidar sola.

Llámame todos los días.

Si – dijo Pan entornando los ojos desesperadamente. En ocasiones su madre podía llegar a ser muy paranoica.

Videl abrazó fuertemente a su hija por última vez.

Hija, cuídate – dijo Gohan a su hija.

Ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Que si estuviera en peligro avisara a Goten, Trunks o Vegeta – dijo Pan cortando a su padre, pues le repateaba mucho que aún en ocasiones la trataran como a una niña.

Hija, tú también eres una guerrera del espacio, al igual que nosotros. Pero ellos son más fuertes y pueden protegerte.

Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Pan maldiciendo el no haber entrenado más.

Y respecto a Vegeta – dijo Gohan.

¿Qué pasa con Vegeta? - dijo Pan desconcertada.

Visítale algún día.

¿Por qué tendría yo que visitarle?.

Desde que le dejo Bulma está alicaído y más arisco que de costumbre. Intenta animarle un poco, está casi siempre solo. Como bien sabes Trunks trabaja casi todo el día y Bra va a sus asuntos.

Vale, vale. Lo he captado. Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada – dijo Pan cortante a su padre. Pues Vegeta a pesar de ser el padre de su mejor amiga y del chico del que estaba enamorada, no le gustaba demasiado. Le parecía un hombre sumamente arisco, frío y arrogante. No entendía como su familia podía tener tanto apego a semejante hombre.

Gohan abrazó a su hija fuertemente y junto con Videl se dirigió a la auto-nave para poner rumbo a la Capital del Norte.

Pan se quedó en el quicio de la puerta hasta que vio como la auto-nave doblaba la esquina.

Las semanas fueron pasando mientras Pan se iba sumiendo en el tedio y la rutina. Hasta que un día saliendo del laboratorio vio un cartel pegado en una farola que llamó poderosamente su atención, pues en el salía su abuelo Satán.

¡ Vaya!. Parece que mi abuelo Satán quiere volver a la carga. No estaría mal presentarse. Pero ¿Quién podría entrenarme? - dijo Pan hablando sola mientras miraba el cartel del torneo de artes marciales que su abuelo había convocado. Casi automáticamente pensó en Vegeta, pues su tío Goten era más débil que ella y Trunks siempre estaba pensando en la empresa y así de paso cumplía el encargo que le había hecho su padre - ¡Ya sé!

Un hombre que pasaba por allí, la escuchó y la miró con cara de circunstancia.

¿¡Qué pasa!.¿Nunca ha escuchado a nadie pensar en voz alta? - gritó una furibunda Pan al hombre.

El hombre asustado aceleró el paso saliendo así del campo de visión de la joven Saiyan.

Pan varió de rumbo y en menos de media hora se hallaba frente a la casa de Trunks. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y pulsó el timbre un tanto azorada.

Tras un instante un ceñudo Vegeta abrió la puerta quedándose en el umbral.

Bra y Trunks no están. Así que ya puedes largarte por donde has venido – dijo un arisco Vegeta cerrando la puerta.

No busco a ninguno de ellos – dijo Pan sujetando la puerta.

Entonces ¿Qué quieres mocosa?.

Quiero que me entrenes – dijo Pan con todo el aplomo que le fue posible.

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido ante la petición, pero la incredulidad pronto dio paso a la hilaridad, haciendo que este prorrumpiera en una airada carcajada.

¿Que te hace tanta gracia Vegeta? - preguntó Pan un tanto asqueada.

Que me pidas que te entrene. No deja de tener cierta gracia que la nieta de Goku me pida eso – dijo Vegeta con su característica sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

Bien sabes que mi padre no está, Trunks sólo piensa en la empresa y mi tío es más débil que yo.

Lo sé – dijo Vegeta escuetamente.

Quiero que me entrenes. Quiero ganar el torneo de artes marciales que ha convocado mi abuelo Satán. De todas maneras no se por que narices te ando pidiendo esto – dijo Pan empezando a perder la paciencia.

Mocosa, vete a otro sitio. No te quiero aquí, tu sola presencia me molesta – dijo Vegeta volviendo a intentar cerrar la puerta de su casa.

¡Escúchame! ¡Maldito extraterrestre del demonio! ¡Vete al mismísimo cuerno! ¡Soy tan Saiyan como tú! ¡Déjame demostrarte lo que valgo! - dijo Pan gritando fuera de sí mientras sujetaba la puerta con una mano fuertemente.

A Vegeta le hizo gracia ver a la joven Saiyan de esa manera, fuera de sí y echando chispas por los ojos. Y aunque era jovial y alegre como todos los Son, le parecía también orgullosa y obstinada, además de colérica, le recordó al difunto Bardock.

Está bien mocosa, te doy 5 minutos -dijo Vegeta abriendo de nuevo la puerta de su casa mientras con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba que entrara.

Pan entró en la casa que tan bien conocía y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento que Vegeta tenía en el jardín. Pulsó un botón y entró en ella mientras esperaba a que llegara Vegeta.

Este llegó al cabo de un minuto.

Empieza – dijo Vegeta indolente.

Ahora verás – dijo una confiada Pan mirando orgullosamente al Saiyan.

Vegeta cayó en la cuenta de que tenía la cámara de entrenamiento a 50 unidades de Gravedad. Pero prefirió callarse y ver de que era capaz la hija de Gohan. Se iba a divertir un rato a su costa.

Pan se posicionó para volar, pero le costaba moverse. No entendía el por que de eso, nunca había tenido ningún problema para ello. A penas consiguió elevarse unos pocos de metros cuando sintió una terrible debilidad mientras perdía el conocimiento y su cuerpo caía.

Vegeta vio como el cuerpo de la Saiyan caía pesadamente por efecto de la enorme Gravedad. No se movió del sitio, pues aunque se cayera no le pasaría prácticamente nada, pues era por todos conocida la legendaria resistencia de los guerreros del espacio. Pero finalmente se elevó en el aire y cogió el cuerpo desmayado de la joven entre sus brazos, pues luego no quería oír los reproches de su hijo se veía a la jovencita lastimada. Salió de la cámara de entrenamiento y llevó a Pan a una de las muchas habitaciones de las que disponía su casa hasta que recobrara la consciencia. El cuerpo de la joven le parecía liviano a pesar de su estatura, era casi tan alta como su padre. Dejó delicadamente el cuerpo de Pan sobre la cama y durante un instante contempló la determinación que había en su rostro aún estando desmayada y la dejó allí sola para dirigirse al salón.

Al cabo de un par de horas Pan recobró la consciencia y se extrañó de estar en una cama, pero recordó lo que había pasado, se levantó de la cama y recomponiéndose salió de la habitación para dirigirse allí donde había luz. Vio a Vegeta en la cocina con dos platos sobre la mesa.

Vegeta sintió la mirada de alguien detrás de el, por lo que supuso que Pan se había despertado.

Ya era hora mocosa, la cena se va a enfriar – dijo Vegeta sin mirar a Pan.

Pan se sentó en el lado opuesto a Vegeta, pues se sentía incomoda de que la hubiera ayudado y luego preparado la cena.

Gracias – dijo casi inaudiblemente mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. La comida estaba requemada por lo que dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

¿No te gusta? - dijo Vegeta distraído.

Si, si. Pero no tengo apetito – mintió Pan. Pues no quería dañar a Vegeta cuando había tenido ese detalle. Se veía muy melancólico. - ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado?. Nunca he tenido problemas para volar.

Tenía puestas 50 unidades de Gravedad – dijo Vegeta sin mirar a la joven Saiyan.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Lo olvidé.

Ya, claro – dijo Pan suspicazmente, pues le parecía más bien una estratagema de la maquiavélica mente del Saiyan.

No te voy a entrenar – dijo Vegeta tranquilamente.

¿Por qué no?. No conozco a nadie mejor que tú para ello.

La sinceridad de la joven Saiyan agradó a Vegeta pero no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

No quiero a nadie en mi casa. No me gusta tu presencia. Me molestas. - dijo Vegeta seriamente.

No me extraña que Bulma te dejara. Eres un viejo amargado – dijo Pan sin pensarlo.

Lárgate de aquí maldito insecto. Fuera de mi vista. - dijo Vegeta sin mirar a Pan con la ira contenida en su voz.

Lo siento Vegeta. No quise decir eso – dijo Pan con tristeza, pues había dado un golpe bajo al Saiyan.

Lo dicho, dicho está. Así que fuera – dijo Vegeta gritando sus últimas palabras.

De acuerdo. Ya me largo. Pero al menos déjame ayudarte con la casa después que venga del laboratorio. No eres ningún dechado de virtudes para las tareas domésticas – dijo Pan mirando a su alrededor, tenía la encimera de la cocina llena de platos sin lavar, envases vacíos y latas de cerveza.

Vegeta bufó ante la insistencia de la joven.

De acuerdo. Ven a ayudarme con la casa después de que vengas de tu estúpido trabajo. Pero ahora lárgate y déjame solo con mi amargura como tu dices – dijo Vegeta empezando a perder la paciencia de verdad.

Hasta mañana Vegeta – dijo Pan.

El Saiyan no respondió a la despedida, seguía cenando con el semblante serio y sombrío. Pan salió de la casa y bendijo su astucia. Lo de ayudar a Vegeta con la casa era tan sólo una estratagema para espiar su entrenamiento y aprender sus movimientos y técnicas. Pues no necesitaba mucho más. Tenía una gran memoria fotográfica. Una vez aprendiera los movimientos y técnicas se iría a algún paraje solitario para ponerlo en práctica. Se dirigió a su casa sonriendo con orgullo y suficiencia. Mañana iba a empezar su función.


	2. Capítulo 2 : Cambio de opinión

**Disclaimer : Los personajes que aparecen en mi fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Este fic únicamente es de función recreacional. Los que no gusten de esta pareja que se abstengan de comentar a tirar mi trabajo por tierra. Se acepta cualquier comentario o crítica siempre y cuando sea de manera adecuada, sin palabras hirientes. Respecto de los guiones de diálogo que no aparecen en la página es que yo uso el programa Open Office y al subir el archivo no aparece, pero cuando lo escribo y yo abro el archivo para leerlo si aparecen. Un pequeño problema técnico que no se como solventar, espero que no os importe.**

Capítulo 2 : Cambio de opinión.

Pan al salir del laboratorio antes de dirigirse a la casa de Vegeta llamó a su abuelo Mr. Satán.

Hola Abuelo.

¡Pan! ¿Cómo está mi nietecita favorita? - dijo Mr. Satán melosamente al otro lado de la línea.

Bien. Soy tu única nieta así que por fuerza tengo que ser tu favorita – dijo alegremente Pan, pues casi podía imaginarse la cara de su abuelo.

¿Y qué es lo que quiere mi pichoncito?

He visto los carteles del nuevo torneo de artes marciales que has convocado.

¿Vas a participar verdad tocinito de cielo?

¡Abuelo! ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de llamarme así!.Me avergüenzas. - dijo Pan duramente a su abuelo.

Perdona Pan. Simplemente me hizo mucha ilusión tu llamada – dijo Mr. Satán seriamente al percibir el tono de reproche de su pequeña nieta.

Y sí,voy a participar en el torneo – dijo Pan escuetamente.

¿Y quieres que el abuelito te clasifique directamente para los cuartos de final? - dijo Mr. Satán volviendo al tono de antes.

Abuelo sabes que no me hace falta de tus artimañas para clasificarme – dijo Pan con cara de circunstancia pues sabía como era su abuelo.

Lo sé, lo sé pequeña.

Bueno abuelo, sólo te llamaba para que lo supieras. Un beso muy grande y cuídate.

La joven Saiyan colgó el teléfono sin dar tiempo a la réplica de su abuelo, pues le urgía estar cuanto antes en casa de Vegeta y puso rumbo hacía allí llegando en algo más de media hora, pues el tráfico en ese momento era insufrible. Llamó al timbre y tras unos instantes le abrió Vegeta.

Pasa mocosa, llevó un rato esperándote – dijo Vegeta mirándola ceñudo.

He venido cuando he podido – dijo Pan mirando al Saiyan de mala gana mientras dejaba su bolso y su cartera de trabajo de cualquier manera sobre el suelo.

Vegeta ignoró a la joven dirigiéndose de nuevo a su cámara de entrenamiento, cuando un grito le hizo parar en seco y volver tras sus pasos a ver que ocurría en la cocina.

¡No puedo creer lo que veo!. ¡Lo has hecho aposta! - gritó Pan al ver el desorden que imperaba en la cocina – Está todo peor que ayer.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa mocosa? - dijo Vegeta impasible cruzado de brazos.

La cocina esta hecha un asco – dijo Pan mirando a Vegeta hecha una furia.

Calla y limpia. Se supone que has venido a ayudarme – dijo Vegeta empezando a perder la paciencia.

Tú lo has dicho. ¡A ayudarte!. ¡No soy tu esclava!. ¡Mira este plato! - dijo Pan furibunda acercándose amenazadoramente al Saiyan con un plato en su mano mientras lo señalaba - ¡Está lleno de churretes de suciedad!.

Vegeta al ver el plato tan cerca de su cara retrocedió con una mueca de disgusto y puso de nuevo rumbo al jardín a continuar con su entrenamiento.

Estúpida humana – musitó Vegeta para el cuello de su camisa.

¡Te he oído! - gritó Pan escandalosamente – A la próxima limpiaras tú con tu lengua aunque por ello te salieran llagas en tu infecta lengua de sabandija alienígena.

El fino oído del príncipe Saiyan captó el berrido de Pan desde la cámara de entrenamiento riendo airadamente ante el improperio soltado por ésta, después de todo quizás si pudiera llegar a disfrutar algo de la compañía de la joven muchacha, aunque solo fuera por su vivo genio.

Pan limpiaba la casa del Saiyan soltando maldiciones sin respuesta a cada rato, había subestimado la astucia de Vegeta, pues este había dejado la casa peor de lo que estaba el día anterior. Se lo haría pagar de alguna manera, eso no iba a quedar así. Cuando por fin hubo acabado de limpiar toda la casa de mugre salió al jardín a alimentar a los animales y a adecentar las plantas. Armada con una horrible regadera verde de plástico regaba las plantas mientras a cada instante miraba de soslayo a la ventana de la cámara de entrenamiento para captar los movimientos de Vegeta en busca de algo que aprender.

Los días fueron pasando con el ritmo propio de la cómoda rutina en la que se había sumido la joven Saiyan, cuando salía de trabajar se iba a la casa de Vegeta y limpiaba mientras espiaba su entrenamiento. Hasta que un día decidió que ya era hora de ir a poner en práctica el fruto de su espiamiento.

Pasa ya mocosa – gruño Vegeta sin mirar a Pan.

Esta no despego los labios para decir nada, por lo que el Saiyan volvió su cabeza hacía ella.

¡No te quedes ahí! - grito el Saiyan a media voz.

No pienso entrar. Hoy no limpiare. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – respondió secamente Pan.

¿Qué es más importante que limpiar para mí? - dijo Vegeta con rudeza mientras sonreía con suficiencia a la joven.

Pan no respondió a la cuestión de Vegeta y se marchó de allí dejando al Saiyan patidifuso mientras la miraba interpérrito elevarse en el cielo. Iba a pagar muy cara su osadía, aunque en el fondo había disfrutado con la insolencia de la pequeña Son.

Pan voló durante un rato oteando el territorio hasta que encontró un terreno deshabitado donde poner en práctica los movimientos que había espiado del guerrero intergaláctico. Estuvo entrenando en solitario durante horas, dando golpes al aire y soltando haces de luz de sus manos a diestro y siniestro calcinando árboles y arbustos que se encontraban en la trayectoria de sus ataques. Hasta que asqueada y cansada se paró en seco.

¡Maldición!. El espiarle no me ha servido de nada. No he aprendido nada, quizás sea una completa inepta como dice ese estúpido – gritó Pan al aire con frustración.

Asqueada puso rumbo a su hogar. Sentía que había pecado de confiar demasiado en sí misma, a veces se dejaba arrollar por su confianza en demasía, luego así se llevaba un chasco tras otro, nunca aprendería, pero así era su naturaleza, nada podía hacer. Llegó a su casa y asqueada como estaba se fue a la cama sin cenar nada. Tenía que variar su táctica si quería lograr que ese bárbaro la entrenara y la forma que pensó para ello era sacar al guerrero de sus casillas. Y embebida en esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Pan al salir de trabajo cumplió con su rutina diaria, se fue a la Corporación Cápsula y limpió a fondo, pues tenía renovadas esperanzas para con su entrenamiento. Al salir al jardín como tenia por costumbre, cogió la regadera verde que tanto estaba empezando a detestar y se puso a regar los aparatosos arbustos y las plantas que poblaban el enorme jardín, pero ésta vez ya no miraba a la ventana de la cámara de entrenamiento discretamente, si no que lo hacía de una manera muy notoria. Pues tenía pertrechado en su mente otro plan distinto al inicial. Al acercarse a la cámara de entrenamiento pegó su cara al cristal de la ventana y se puso a observar con atención a Vegeta. El guerrero estaba entrenando sólo con un holgado pantalón largo de color azul oscuro dejando al descubierto los poderosos músculos de su torso y espalda perlados de sudor por el esfuerzo de estar entrenando a 450 unidades de gravedad. Pan tenía que reconocer que era un hombre muy atractivo a pesar de su edad, aunque la sangre Saiyan hacía que por su aspecto físico aparentara muchos menos, pues los guerreros del espacio se mantienen jóvenes más tiempo para poder pelear más. Por lo tanto Vegeta no aparentaba más de 45 años. La joven Saiyan cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y le pareció que estaba empezando a perder el juicio. Pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bra.

¡Pan!.¿Qué haces ahí? - pregunto la hija pequeña de Vegeta.

Regaba las plantas – dijo Pan intentando disimular pues había sido descubierta por su mejor amiga.

¿ Y por qué haces eso?

Bueno, desde que tus padres se divorciaron mi padre vio al tuyo mal, me dijo que algún día le visitara,vine un día y vi la casa hecha un asco por lo que le dije que le ayudaría a limpiar la casa diariamente, pues como vosotros no estáis nunca – dijo Pan intentando sonar convincente.

Ya – musitó Bra con suspicacia.

¡Esta bien!. Me aburro mucho desde que mis padres se fueron, mi abuelo ha convocado un torneo de artes marciales y le dije a tu padre que me entrenara pero el se negó en redondo por lo que lo de limpiar es una excusa para espiarle y aprender sus movimientos – dijo la pequeña de los Son sonriendo alegremente.

Ya me imaginaba yo que eso de limpiar tenía fines oscuros – dijo la princesa Saiyan riendo frescamente. - Oye vente de compras conmigo.

Vale – dijo Pan alegremente mientras tiraba la regadera sobre el césped y así de paso borraba de su cabeza los extraños pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre Vegeta.

Las dos jóvenes se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre uno de los muchos bancos de piedra que contaba el centro comercial dejando al lado de cada una las bolsas con sus compras, sobre todo el de Bra, que era una compradora compulsiva como su madre.

Esto de comprar es terapéutico – dijo Bra mientras daba un sorbo a su granizado de manzana.

La verdad es que me ha venido bien, ya estaba empezando a soñar con estropajos – dijo Pan mientras reía sonoramente de su propia ocurrencia.

Pero Pan al no obtener respuesta de su amiga miró a su alrededor encontrando a ésta con la cara pegada frente a un escaparate, cogió sus bolsas y se encaminó hacía donde se encontraba Bra. Desde luego la joven Saiyan no tenía ningún remedio.

¡Que ropa más bonita! - dijo Bra entusiasmada.

Sí, la verdad que esta muy bien – dijo Pan escuetamente pues no entendía como su amiga podía sentir semejante amor por la ropa.

Creo que a mi padre le quedaría muy bien. Se vería muy atractivo con ella. Es más podría salir de fiesta con ella con Trunks y Goten. Voy a comprársela. - dijo Bra dando palmitas como una niña pequeña.

¡Bra!.Tu padre ya tiene una edad para ir con esa ropa y mucho más de tu descabellada idea de que salga de fiesta con tu hermano y mi tío – musitó Pan incrédula ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

¡Ay Pan!.No seas aguafiestas, mi padre se mantiene joven, de seguro que si sale con esos dos va a causar furor entre todas las mujeres. Tiene derecho a rehacer su vida. Así que para que se vea más guapo de lo que es, voy a comprarle ésta ropa – dijo Bra mientras arrastraba a la Son al interior de la tienda.

Las jóvenes Saiyan pusieron rumbo hacia la casa de Bra, llegando al cabo de casi 45 minutos, pues el centro comercial se hallaba un poco retirado de la Corporación Cápsula.

¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! - gritó Bra mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo de cualquier manera.

El susodicho hizo aparición al instante.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado? - preguntó con rudeza Vegeta pasando su inquisidora mirada de su hija a la nieta de Goku y viceversa.

Hemos estado de compras y te he comprado una cosas muy bonitas – dijo Bra alegremente cogiendo una bolsa y dándosela a su padre.

El guerrero miró con pavor a su hija menor, pues ésta era como su madre para las compras y la ropa. Y la ropa que saco de la bolsa lo dejo totalmente patidifuso. Se trataba de un pantalón largo de color azul eléctrico y una camiseta negra de tirantes en la que ponía con letras azules también "Bad man".

¿Verdad que es bonita papi? Es para que salgas de fiesta con Trunks y Goten. Te vas muy guapo con esa ropa, las mujeres se te van a tirar a los brazos - dijo Bra alegremente mirando a su padre.

Bra. ¿Cómo voy a salir de fiesta con esos dos?.Ya no tengo edad para esas cosas. Y esta ropa es de poco hombre.

Voy a llevar el resto de mis compras a mi habitación. Ahora vuelvo – dijo Bra besando a su padre en la mejilla para luego desaparecer por la escalera.

Pan se había divertido mucho ante la escena, el orgullo del guerrero estaba por el suelo y ella quería fastidiarle un poco más.

Vaya Vegeta, si esa camiseta es de la misma marca que esa famosa camisa rosa que usaste hace muchos años. De la que tanto hablaba Bulma – dijo Pan mirando intensamente al Saiyan.

Éste sintió el comentario como un ataque y se acercó a la joven amenazadoramente quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

Esto ha sido idea tuya.¿Verdad?.¡Querías humillarme!.

Vegeta por favor, no seas paranoico. Yo nunca le daría semejante idea a Bra y es más, te digo una cosa, jamás gastaría más de un par de segundos en mi vida en pensar en ti – susurro Pan al guerrero lentamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

Vegeta sintió que algo se encendía en su interior por lo que recorto más distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la joven.

¿ Y por qué eres tan simpática y agradable con mis hijos y conmigo tan descortés?. Eso esta muy mal ¿sabes?. Tus padres te educaron fatal – dijo Vegeta susurrando al igual que Pan lo había hecho segundos antes, casi como relamiéndose.

La joven Son empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la proximidad del guerrero, no por que le temiera, si no por un "algo" que no sabía describir que este emanaba. Ya se preparaba para responder a su interlocutor cuando un fiero grito rasgó el aire.

-¡Papá debería darte vergüenza asustar a la pobre Pan!. ¡Y sobre todo pensar mal de ella!.¡La idea de comprarte esa ropa fue mía! - gritaba con dureza Bra a su padre.

El guerrero miró por un instante intensamente a Pan y antes de marcharse de su lado le susurró al oído.

A la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Antes de salir del salón se dirigió a su hija sin mirarla.

¿Sabes Bra?. Quizás si me vaya de fiesta con esos dos.

Y tras ese breve comentario, Vegeta se fue otra vez a su entrenamiento.

Pan los días siguientes no apareció por casa de Vegeta, no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de su cuerpo tan cerca y sobre todo ese nerviosismo ante su proximidad. Pero por ello no podía descuidar su plan. Por lo que volvió a casa del Saiyan a limpiar como de costumbre mientras miraba su entrenamiento descaradamente.

Así pasaron varias semanas, Vegeta podía sentir la inquisitiva mirada de la joven Saiyan sin verla, el como esta miraba descaradamente sus entrenamientos, sin duda estaba buscando el provocarlo y sacarle de sus casillas. Ya estaba harto de la situación, del saberse observado, no podía concentrarse bien, por lo que finalmente para solventar la situación decidió entrenarla. El genio vivo, orgullo y obstinación, así como la lengua viperina de la chica le agradaban. Seguro que se iba a divertir de lo lindo a su costa y sí además ganaba el torneo de artes marciales gracias a su entrenamiento, eso iba a servir para aumentar su ya muy dilatado orgullo. Por lo que un día mientras la muchacha regaba las plantas salió de la cámara de entrenamiento y se dirigió a ella.

¡Mocosa!

Pero Pan hizo oídos sordos ante el comentario del guerrero. Después de ese día de Vegeta ya podía esperar cualquier cosa.

¡Mírame!.¡He decidido entrenarte! - gritó a media voz el Saiyan.

Pan volteó a mirar a Vegeta, pero no contestó, sólo se limitó a sonreirle con suficiencia.

**Nota de autor : Espero que hayáis disfrutado del nuevo capitulo de esta singular pareja jejeje. Me he demorado un poco en su actualización pues no sabía exactamente que escribir y eso es lo que me va a pasar en los próximos capítulos, aunque a líneas generales, si se lo que quiero y que va a pasar en este fic. El de "El sabor de la venganza" y "Palabras de amor", espero actualizarlos cuando mi estudio me deje, pues ahora estoy de exámenes finales del cuatrimestre y me estoy jugando medio curso. Pero creo que este primero será el que actualice antes, pues este y el de "Palabras de amor" ya han sido actualizados.**

**Y aquí os dejo las respuesta a vuestros reviews.**

**Ken Trunks : Amiga, me alegro de que te gustara el primer capítulo de esta alocada historia. Va a haber mas de una pelea entre estos dos, pues tienen un carácter muy parecido, aunque Pan sea alegre. Yo disfruto mucho escribiendo las escenas de peleas entre estos dos jejeje, soy algo retorcida si xD. Se que es una pareja extraña dentro del mundo fandom, pero es divertido escribir sobre cosas distintas. No tengas miedo, que como ya te dije, la historia no va a tener nada raro, va a ser como las que escribo de Pan y Trunks (si, estoy dejando caer que las leáis los que no lo hacéis xDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Es broma, pero me apetecía decirlo xD). Va a haber muchas peleas así entre pan y vegeta, pero nada de muertes ni cosas de esas. Pero si la incredulidad de los personajes si ellos acaban juntos xD.**

**Ka-mi-cin : me alegro de veras de que te gustara este primer capítulo jejeje. Va a haber bastantes situaciones o comentarios de humor. Y sí, ya de antemano te digo que Vegeta se va a divertir de lo lindo entrenando a Pan, pues ambos tienen un carácter muy parecido. Se van a sacar mutuamente de sus casillas jejeje. Nos leemos.**

**Tatisms : Tatiiiiiiiiiiii, fuiste la primera en comentarme, que alegría :). De hecho creo que eres la primera en dejarme comentario en todos mis fics jejeje. Uy si si, estos dos tienen un carácter muy parecido y van a chocar y se van a fastidiar mutuamente, va a haber mas de una pelea y situación graciosa. Ademas tu ya sabes adelantos y escenas concretas del fic, pero es secreto de sumario para el resto xDDD.**

**Bueno chicas, pues hasta aquí este capítulos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en el resto de mis fics jejeje, Besos!**


End file.
